


Day at The Beach

by orphan_account



Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [6]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Blink, Romeo, Mush and Davey go to the beach for a day.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies), Kid Blink/Mush Meyers
Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Day at The Beach

Blink and Mush had burst in at 9am as Davey was showering and Romeo was watching TV, they had demanded that the two come with them to the beach. Romeo had immediately agreed and had threatened Davey that unless he comes with them then he would burn the books.

This led to the four going to the closet beach at 10. Mush had dragged the group over to the ice cream stand and forced everyone to buy ice creams, even Davey although he just got vanilla while everyone else got chocolate.

"Can we find somewhere to sit down then?" Davey asked after they had finished the ice creams.

"Sure!" Mush answered as he led he others to an empty part of he beach,"This has enough shade for you to read Davey. And for you to swim Romeo. Race already told me about your tendency to swim whenever you can."

"Of course he did." Romeo grumbled as he sat down next to Davwy and removed his t-shirt.

Blink tried to not smile as he saw Davey's eyes focus on Romeo's back in a instant, he whispered to Mush,"Albert and Finch were right?"

"Of course they were. They are always right. Now, I have it on good authority that the sea is cool right now. Just the right temperature to swim in."

Romeo grinned as he and Mush raced each other into the ocean. Blink shook his head as he turned to Davey and saw him watching Romeo. "See something you like?"

"What? No! You must be seeing stuff." Davey exclaimed.

"Well, I think that you are seeing stuff and wishing that you could see it close up." Leave it to Blink to be blunt.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh but you do. You know exactly what I am talking about, you know exactly what I mean. But the question is do you know what you want?"

"I really don't want to get into a philosophical argument with you."

"Answer the question. Do you know what you want?"

"I don't think I do." Davey whispered.

"Then think! Think about it, if you think hard then you shall get your answer."

Davey stared at his friend for a moment,"I can't really think about it now. I have to study for the exams that are coming up."

"Damnit. Of course I should have thought about that. There are only three weeks until the exams are here." Blink whispered, then he said in a louder voice,"Can you at least think about what I have said."

"I can but I can't promise you that something is going to happen."

"That is all I ask. Anyway, how long do you think it will take Spot and Race to get together?"

"Five months, twenty-nine days and sixteen hours from now." Davey said as he checked his watch,"Correction, six months, thirteen days and four hours from now."

Blink just stared at his friend in shock, he finally replied,"Okay. So I say two months."

Romeo and Mush walked back towards them, looking breathless and grinning. Davey tried to not react as he saw Romeo walking towards them with water dripping from him.

\------------

"They are so oblivious." Mush sighed as he and Blink left Davey and Romeo's apartment.

"I know. Anyway there is three weeks to graduation, Katherine is going to win the bet, I know very well that Race is trying to get the two together so Sarah will win."

"So basically the our friend group is split in trying to get Davey and Race together?" 

"Yes. I have to say that Spot is in the lead as he is planning to talk to Davey during our graduation after party while Race gets Romeo drunk with shots." Blink explained.

"You know very well that they won't fuck when drunk. Davey is too sensible to allow that to happen."

"Good point." Blink opened the doors that led out of the apartment building,"Now enough talking about our idiot friends."

"Very well." Mush laughed as they climbed into Blink's car.


End file.
